Rapier
]] The Rapier is a semi-automated, tracked ballistic or directed energy weapon mount that is used by both the Astra Militarum and the Adeptus Astartes as a mobile heavy weapons platform. It is used to transport weapons that are too heavy for a single Imperial Guardsman or even a Space Marine to carry on his own. The Rapier is similar in appearance and operation to the Space Marine Thunderfire Cannon, and features on-board targeting systems and power generators. The Rapier can be operated by a single operator or by a pair of operators who control both the device's movement and weapons fire from the controls at the rear of the mount. The Rapier can be controlled by either a Tech-priest or a Techmarine, or by specially-trained Imperial Guardsmen and Space Marines. While the Rapier's Machine Spirit is capable of moving the Rapier on its own, its weapons cannot be fired without input from its operator. The device is usually armed with a set of quad Heavy Bolters or Multi-Lasers for anti-personnel use or a Laser Destroyer Array for anti-armour use. The machine can also be armed with an Astartes Quad Mortar, useful for siege warfare or suppressive fire. Rapiers could also be armed with even more exotic weaponry for special operations, such as a Graviton Cannon. This now-rare weapon can trace its origins back to the Great Crusade of the late 30th Millennium where it was used by both the Imperial Army and the Space Marine Legions against the enemies of the newly-formed Imperium of Man, and later by both sides during the Horus Heresy of the early 31st Millennium. Unit Composition *'1 Rapier Carrier with 2 Space Marine Gunners (41st Millennium Only, Adeptus Astartes Only)' *'1-3 Legion Rapier Carriers with 2 Space Marine Crew per Carrier (31st Millennium Only, ''Legiones Astartes Only)' Wargear A standard Rapier Carrier is armed and equipped with: *'A set of Quad Heavy Bolters''' A Rapier Carrier's Space Marine crew is each armed and equipped with the following: *'Bolt Pistol' *'Frag Grenades' *'Krak Grenades' *'Power Armour' A Rapier Carrier may replace its Quad Heavy Bolters with one of the following weapons: *'Laser Destroyer Array' Horus Heresy Era Wargear A standard Legion Rapier Carrier is armed and equipped with: *'A set of Quad Heavy Bolters' A Legion Rapier Carrier's Space Marine crew is each armed and equiped with the following: *'A Bolt Pistol' *'Frag Grenades' *'Krak Grenades' *'Power Armour' A Legion Rapier Carrier may replace its Quad Heavy Bolters with one of the following weapons: *'Laser Destroyer Array' *'Graviton Cannon' *'Quad Multi-Lasers' An entire Legion Rapier Carrier battery may also replace their Quad Heavy Bolters with an Astartes Quad Launcher, becoming a Quad Launcher Support Battery. A Quad Launcher Support Battery can be outfitted with the following ammunition: *'Frag Shells (Standard)' *'Incendiary Shells' *'Shatter Shells' *'Splinter Shells' *'Phosphex Canister Shot (Only if the detachment includes a Siege Breaker Consul)' Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard'' (Second Edition), pg. 267 *''Imperial Armour Index: Forces of the Adeptus Astartes'' (8th Edition), pg. 43 *''The Horus Heresy - Collected Visions'' *''The Horus Heresy - Book One: Betrayal'' by Alan Bligh pp. 109, 179, 201 *''The Horus Heresy - Book Two: Massacre'' by Alan Bligh *''The Horus Heresy - Book Four: Conquest'' by Alan Bligh, pp. 44-45, 260-261 *''The Horus Heresy - Book Five: Tempest'' by Alan Bligh, pg. 205 *''The Horus Heresy - Book Six: Retribution'' by Alan Bligh, pp. 221, 240-241 *''The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Age of Darkness Army List'', pg. 35 *''White Dwarf'' 100, pg. 8 *Forge World - Space Marine Rapier Laser Destroyer *Forge World - Imperial Guard Rapier Laser Destroyer *Forge World - Legion Rapier with Quad Heavy Bolters *Forge World - Legion Rapier with Graviton Cannon *Forge World - Legion Rapier with Laser Destroyer *Forge World - Solar Auxilia Rapier with Quad Multi-Lasers Gallery Graia Pattern Rapier Laser Destroyer serpentthegreen.jpg|A Rapier armed with a Laser Destroyer Array. Rapier000.png|A Rapier moving into postion during the Istvaan III Atrocity. File:EC_Rapier_Laser_Destroyer.jpg|A Rapier employed by Loyalist Emperor's Children Legionaries during the Istvaan III Atrocity. RapierCarrier000.png|A Rapier of the Legiones Astartes during the Horus Heresy. RapierCarrier001.png|A Rapier of the Legiones Astartes during the Horus Heresy armed with a Graviton Cannon. Rapier0000.png|An ancient pict-capture of a Quad Bolter armed Rapier during the Horus Heresy. Rapier0001.png|An ancient pict-capture of a Graviton Cannon armed Rapier during the Horus Heresy. RapierGravCannon00.png|An ancient pict-capture of a Graviton Cannon armed Rapier during the Horus Heresy. Rapier00000.png|An ancient Remembrancer's sketch of a Rapier during the Great Crusade. Rapier0000.jpg|A Space Marine operating a Rapier. Rapier0001.jpg|An Imperial Guardsman operating a Rapier. RapierGravitonCannon00.jpg|A Rapier of the Iron Hands Legion armed with a Graviton Cannon. RapierQuadHeavyBolters00.jpg|A Rapier of the Iron Hands Legion armed with a set of Quad Heavy Bolters. LegionRapier000.png|A Legiones Astartes Rapier armed with a set of Quad Heavy Bolters. LegionRapier001.png|A Rapier of the Legiones Astartes armed with an Astartes Quad Launcher. LegionRapier002.png|A Rapier of the Legiones Astartes armed with an Astartes Quad Launcher, side view. SolarAuxiliaRapier000.png|A Rapier of the Solar Auxilia armed with a set of Quad Multi-Lasers. SolarAuxiliaRapier001.png|A Rapier of the Solar Auxilia armed with a Quad Launcher. es:Transporte de Armas Rapier Category:R Category:Imperial weapons Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Technology Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium Category:Weapons